


Full moon island

by Bestofrafa (orphan_account)



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1375534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Bestofrafa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cynthia, when 12 years old, promised to help a little boy from his nightmare caused by Darkray, so she goes to the Full Moon Island, battles against wild staraptors and meet Lucian. They two have the opportunity to see the legendary Cresselia. 10 years after, Cynthia and Lucian meet each other again in the same place, now with their ranks in the Elite 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full moon island

_I heard_  
That you're settled down  
That you  
Found a girl  
And you're  
Married now  
I heard  
That your dreams came true  
I guess she gave you things  
I didn't give to you

_Sinnoh, 10 years before._

_A little girl of 12 years old was in Canavale City, Sinnoh, to visit the big library there. She had a long and blond hair and grey eyes. She, Cynthia, was a new trainer from Celestic Town and loved Mythology and History. Besides her, was a Gible. She was going to read some books, when she saw a woman crying in front of a house. Then she went there, worried._

" _Are you ok?" Asked the little blond._

" _Oh dear, is my son. He's sick." Replied the woman, crying._

" _So sad… But why don't you bring him to the hospital?" She asked._

" _He was affect by the nightmare of Darkay. The only cure is in a distant Island. The Full Moon Island." She explained, still crying._

" _I'll help you." Cynthia decided._

_Old friend, why are you so shy?_  
It ain't like you to hold back or hide from the lie.  


" _But it's dangerous, you're just a little girl." The woman said, concerned with the girl._

" _It's ok, I'm a trainer. I'll go." Cynhia insisted, smiling._

_Then the woman leaded Cynthia to a Sailor, her husband._

" _I can take you to the Full Moon Island." Said the sailor._

_In some hours they were besides the small island. There was a wood with many colorful flowers and was quiet._

" _I'll be waiting here, take careful." Said the sailor, when they arrived._

" _Alright."_

_Cynthia and her Gible were walking in the wood and she used the map from her Poketch and discovered that she was near the place were she could find Cresselia. But then, some wild Staraptors came from the Sky and started to attack._

" _Go Gible and Piplup! Piplup use the mist and Gible, sandstorm!" Ordered Cynthia._

_Cynthia didn't want to hurt them, just distract. But more and more Staraptors start to come. They attacked her pokemons and when were going to attack her, someone ordered:_

" _Girafarig, use Sing!" Ordered Lucian._

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,_  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it,  
I had hoped you'd see my face,  
And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over,  


_Then, the boy came to Cynthia and her pokemons, hugging them to protect from the sing. The wild pokemons fell asleep and Cynthia, that was in Lucian's arm, opened her eyes and saw a boy, with the same age, with purple hair and eyes and blue glasses. He smiled gently to the girl, cleaning her dirty cheek._

" _Are you okay?" The boy asked, gently._

" _Y-yes. Thanks for save me." She said, blushing._

_She got out from his arms and rose, putting her pokemons into its pokeballs._

" _What your name?" She asked._

" _I'm Lucian, a trainer. And you?"_

_They touched hands._

" _I'm Cynthia, a trainer too. But what are you doing here?" She asked, curious._

" _I heard about a powerful and Legendary Psych pokémon that lives here and I came to see it. I love psychic pokemons." He said, smiling. "But you?"_

" _Woooh, I almost forgot! I need to find Cresselia's feather to cure a little boy." She said, serious._

" _I'll help you." He said._

" _Really? It can be dangerous." She adverted._

_Lucian smiled._

" _I can't let a woman be in dangerous."_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you,_  
I wish nothing but the best for you, too,  
Don't forget me, I beg,  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love,  
But sometimes it hurts instead,"  


_They walked for sometime in the green wood when Cynthia saw in her map, the entered of the place where Cresselia should be._

" _It's here." She said._

_They entered in an aperture and saw a clean and green place, with many colorful flowers around. In the centre, was a beautiful and mystic pokémon, pink, gold and lilac, with head in moon's form._

" _Cresselia…" They said together, surprised._

_The legendary pokémon was scared with the humans and prepared to go, when Cynthia approached._

" _Please, we don't want to hurt you, I just need one of your feathers to save a little boy. Please…" Pleaded Cynthia._

_Cresselia was shinning and then disappeared, lending a silver feather. Cynthia kept the feather in her bag. She looked to Lucian and smiled._

" _Thanks again, if you didn't save me, I couldn't see Cresselia and have her feather. She's so beautiful, the pokémon." The blond said, sincere._

_He smiled to her, taking her hands in his own._

" _Thanks to you, I could see the legendary pokémon, my biggest wish. Now I have to go."_

" _Me too. But we will see each other in another time." She affirmed._

_She had a sweet smile on her face, kissing his check._

" _Definitely. Goodbye." He said, smiling._

" _Bye." She said._

_He kissed her blond hair and them, disappeared in the wood. She felt her heart accelerate, seeing the boy goes, before she goes too, to her own journey._

_Sometimes it lasts in love,_  
But sometimes it hurts instead, yeah,  


_10 years after._

Cynthia was sat on a rock, in the Full Moon Island, thinking about the event that happened 10 years before. On her hands, she had a rock with the draw of Mesprit, Uxie and Azelf. Was a precious relict from the Ruins of her City, destroyed during the battles against Team Galactic. Now, the blond woman was the Champion of the Pokemon League, and was lost in her thoughts. The destroyed ruins, the battle against Cyrus, Palkia and Dialga and… In Lucian. The boy she met 10 years before and now was member of the Elite 4. He could be the new Champion but he never again challenged her. He was powerful and she knew that since he saved her life. Of course she was very powerful too.

_You know how the time flies,_  
Only yesterday was the time of our lives,  
We were born and raised in a summer haze,  
Bound by the surprise of our glory days,  


"One candy for your thoughts Cynthia." Asked Lucian, gently.

The blond woman looked to the purple haired-boy that was smiling, while coming to her. Then he sat besides her, giving a hello to her.

"Hi Lucian, what are you doing here?"

"I thought you would be here, and I'm right."

"Yeas, you're right." She murmured.

Lucian sighted, looking to the rock on her hands and he held her hand tight.

"Cynthia, I feel that you're a little sad since you battled in the Sky Pillar." He said, concerned.

"Many things to think, Lucian." Was all she told him.

She looked up, seeing the green greenery with red, yellow and white flowers and Lucian put her head on his shoulder, kissing her blond head.

"You always know how I'm feeling. Why?" She asked, trying to understand.

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,_  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it,  
I had hoped you'd see my face,  
And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over,  


"Because I'm care about you in the same way that you for me."

"You're right." She said smiling.

She kissed him gentle and when they broke it, she messed his hair delicately.

"All the ruins have been rebuilt again. Don't worry, you have been doing a good job. You're wonderful." He said, gently.

"I know. Thanks for cheer me up Lucian." Cynthia said.

"Of course, we're friends, right?"

She smiled sweet, they two holding hands, tight.

"Right."

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you,_  
I wish nothing but the best for you, too,  
Don't forget me, I beg,  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love,  
But sometimes it hurts instead,"  



End file.
